


: dnf : shower :

by dnf_forever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), for a bit, i really dont know, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnf_forever/pseuds/dnf_forever
Summary: i rlly don’t know
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194
Collections: My DNF Smutshots





	: dnf : shower :

George yawned tiredly, waking up from a short nap he took between editing. He frowned, as he’d slept because he did his best work when he felt refreshed. He picked his phone up and hastily read the texts Dream had sent him.

'i'm at the store’  
‘be back in like 20 mins?' That message was sent about 15 minutes ago. 

The brunette had a bright realization; taking a shower would help him feel refreshed. He left the room to go shower. 

He quickly stripped and stepped into the shower, turning the temperature control handle to point in the direction that signified warm water. He shuddered as the water began pouring down, harshly bouncing against his skin, sinking in slightly and dampening his body. He washed his hair, bubbles coating his scalp and fingers.

He was relaxed, until he heard a faint noise and got an odd gut feeling. The same one he got when Dream couldn't sleep at night. Someone was gazing at him with utmost affection and lust being their only intention. He smirked as he turned around, catching Dream sneakily peeking at him through the door, which had been opened slightly. Just one look at the younger’s expression wordlessly told George that his gut was correct.

“Mmnh, Dream~" George moaned teasingly, hungrily observing Dream bite his lip and chuckle through the glass which was slightly blurry with steam.

"Such a fucking tease-" Dream mumbled slyly, hardly loud enough for the brunette to hear. 

“But you love it, don’t you?” 

A teasing back-and-forth began between the two, making them both slightly harder with each lustful, moaned out sentence, slowly flooding them both with desire.

Soon enough, their 'conversation' stopped. George pouted at the loss of the other's attention. 

He thoroughly washed the rest of the soap out of his hair, and was about the get out when he noticed his hard-on and decided to do something about it in the shower, where his noises would be drowned out by the noise of water droplets noisily crashing onto the ground, and his cum would be easily disposed of; down the drain. He began stroking himself slowly, the running water slickening and smoothening his motions. He was just starting to speed his hand up when the shower door opened and Dream stepped in behind him. George stopped stroking himself in surprise.

"You really thought you were gonna get away with that, George? Making me hard and getting off without me?~" Dream chuckled, his warm breath grazing against George's wet skin, causing him to shudder and whimper, only imagining what was coming.   
"..can I?" Dream whispered politely, earning an eager nod from his partner.

The taller hugged George’s body flush to him, his hand trailing down to meet the brunette’s one, gently cupping it and led it back to his wet cock. He guided George into a slow paced stroking motion.

George wished he could experience that euphoric moment forever; Dream’s perfectly warm hand engulfing his own, the gradually increasing pleasure he felt from the way that the two of them rubbed along his cock, and Dream’s lips, shyly ghosting over his neck before beginning to kiss every other spot his mellow lips touched. The brunette’s breathing grew irregular, hitching with every kiss.

Stuttering, muffled whines escaped through his parted lips as the pleasure grew steady enough to cause them, followed an increase of pressure and sharpness on his neck. 

Dream nipped at the soft skin of George’s neck, eagerly drinking in the moans that erupted from him in response.

“Ha-ah..~ please..” Dream’s dick pressed bluntly against George, incredibly hard length splayed along the older’s ass, base unintentionally grazing his entrance every time the dirty-blond reached forwards to tease his leaking tip. He needily grinded back into the feeling every time it occurred.

“Want my cock inside you? Yeah?”

“Mmhm~ ‘need it so bad~” George breathlessly gasped as the hand guiding his own left him, leaving him to aimlessly hold his own dick for a second, and impatiently traced his waist, quickly reaching his entrance.

Dream let a finger slip inside, thrusting it in roughly before repeating the process with just one more digit before George interrupted the agonizing process.

“Fuck me already..” The brunette sluttishly pushed back against the two digits, mewling faintly.

“But I’ve only prepped you wi-“

“Don’t care~”  
“‘M gonna be so fucking tight around your thick cock, mhm~” Dream swore the dirty words briefly made him lose his ability to breathe as he pulled his fingers out, eagerly aligning his tip with George's entrance, as replacement. 

George attempted to push back into Dream, only to get abruptly stopped by two strong hands, holding his waist still with a firm, bruising grip. He hissed at the slight pain.

Dream slowly pushed his length in, revelling at the new, constricting feeling around his cock as the feeling patiently stretched to every inch of it.

George let a prolonged whine out, blinking the tears that had pricked in his eyes away, eventually just shutting his eyes and quivering at the stretch before he got used to it.

"Please- Keep going~" George purred encouragingly until Dream cautiously pulled out about halfway, pushing back in at a normal speed, repeating the motion and regulating his pace.  
"I'm sorry- I'm sorry I made you so~ so hard without helping you, sir!" George whimpered submissively, the petname turning Dream on even more somehow, making him thrust quicker and want cum in the latter even more.

George yelped lewdly as he collapsed onto one of the shower's glass walls for stability, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching without warning. He whimpered uncontrollably as Dream pushed deep into him several times back-to-back, easily causing him to spill over, stripes of cum splattering over the shower’s sturdy glass, while simultaneously riding out his orgasm and beginning to overstimulate him.

“Ahn- so good~" Dream growled at the sudden extra tightness around his cock. With the last firm thrust the younger’s faltering hips could manage, George felt an expected, hot fluid enter him. Dream desperately rode his orgasm out, sloppily thrusting but mostly needily pulling the older back into his thrusts, rendering them dangerously unstable.

The two fell onto eachother, their bodies practically crashing down onto the tiled shower floor, making Dream accidentally push far into George as he hadn't fully pulled out yet.

"Ah- Dream!~ please-" George mewled sharply. Dream sadistically giggled at George's helplessness when it came to his cock.

He helped the brunette up and carefully cleaned his tired, limp body off, letting the water gently wash away at the bruises on his waist and the red marks on his neck.

“Holy fuck- was I too rough on you, baby?” Dream sympathized, softly brushing over the marks on the smaller’s neck with his finger. George shuddered and shook his head.  
“You sure?” The blond cooed and turned the water off, causing George to realize how much it actually soothed his aching.

“..no.”


End file.
